REVENGE
by julielal
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de the mpreg spirit.Quand Sirius se réincarne en le bébé de Rogue, la vie va devenir fun! RemusSeverus, attention mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est une traduction d'une fic de the mpreg spirit (qui est sud africaine si je ne m'abuse) que j'aime particulièrement. Quand Sirius se réincarne en le bébé de Snape, ça va chauffer pour le maître des potions.

Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.

Attention slash (RL/SS) et mpreg.

1/11

Sirius ouvrit lentement les yeux. Les dernières choses dont il se rappelait étaient d'être tombé à travers le voile et d'avoir entendu Harry hurler son nom. Où suis-je ? pensa-t-il. Il ne voyait pas très clairement mais il pouvait distinguer des murs rouges tout autour de lui. Il voulut les cogner, pour voir de quoi ils étaient faits, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il baissa les yeux et eut la peur de sa vie.

Où sont mes doigts ? pensa t-il désespérément. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait carrément ni mains ni bras. Il tendit l'oreille en entendant des voix de l'autre côté du mur. « Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor ! ». Une seconde, il reconnaissait cette voix...

C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était à l'intérieur de Snape. Durant la minute qui suivit son corps - enfin, ce qui lui tenait lieu de corps - fut submergé par la panique.

Mais il commença à réfléchir à tout ça et, s'il avait pu, il aurait eu le traditionnel sourire démoniaque signé Sirius Black étalé sur le visage. Pour Snape, les neuf prochains mois allaient être un véritable enfer !

2/11

Sirius entendit Snape se précipiter au-dessus des toilettes.

Ha, ha, ha ! pensa t-il, Et ce n'est que le début ! Il était en Snape depuis plus d'un mois et avait fait tout son possible pour qu'il se sente mal.

« Sev, tout va bien? » demanda une voix familière.

Qu'est-ce que Rémus fiche içi ? se demanda Sirius avant de comprendre qui devait être le second père. Pitié, faites que Rémus et Snape ne soient pas mes parents ! Oh mon dieu, qu 'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

« Je vais bien Rémus, je suis juste un peu barbouillé. »

« Je crois que tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh, ça pourrait être sérieux ! »

Un peu que c'est moi, Lunard ! (jeu de mot intraduisible: sérieux serious, qui se prononce de la même manière que Sirius) pensa Sirius.

« Si ça n'est pas passé d'ici la semaine prochaine j'irai la voir ! »

« Bien, parce qu'il faut qu'on aille chercher Harry aujourd'hui ! »

« Oh non, je ne vais PAS chercher ce morveux de Potter ! »

« Si, tu y vas, tu viens avec nous, on a pas eu de lettres de lui depuis une semaine ! »

Snape soupira.

« Je suis obligé ? »

« Oui, mon Sévi d'amour, tu es obligé ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Tu sais que tu adores ça, Sev. »

« Non, mais je sais que je t'adore toi ! » Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, Sirius décida de donner à Snape un autre petit coup de nausée matinale.

Sirius écouta, excité mais inquiet à l'idée de voir comment allait son filleul. Il se sentit se déplacer avec Snape quand celui-ci transplana, et ressentit une douleur aiguë à la tête.

Snape étreignit son ventre et se plia en deux sous la douleur.

« Ca va ? » demanda Maugrey, et Snape fit oui de la tête en se redressant.

Facile à dire pour toi ! Quand tu as simplement mal au ventre, moi je suis déchiré en deux ! s'indigna Sirius. Il ajouta ça à sa liste mentale des raisons pour lesquelles il voulait se venger de Snape. Ils commencèrent à marcher et Sirius continua à écouter.

« On est ici pour emmener Harry ! » déclara Maugrey à l'oncle Vernon qui répondit en grognant un, « Si vous arrivez à le faire bouger ou parler alors prenez-le ! » avant de monter les escaliers.

« Potter, ouvre la porte, on est venus te chercher! » gronda Maugrey, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« Harry, c'est Remus, ouvre la porte s'il te plaît.» demanda Remus. Il n'y eut pas de réaction, mais une minute plus tard Harry ouvrit la porte. « Bonjour Harry » dit Remus.

« Bonjour professeur Lupin ! » répondit Harry, l'air fatigué.

« Harry, je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis deux ans, je t 'en prie appelle-moi Rémus. »

« D'accord ! Bonjour Remus. » dit-il. Sirius cessa alors d'écouter, il lui était trop dur d'entendre son filleul si déprimé. A la place, il fit en sorte que Snape ait à nouveau la nausée. Ce dernier se précipita alors dans la salle de bain des Dursley, se fichant totalement du fait que Dudley était en train de se brosser les dents.

3/11

Hmm, ça m'a l'air d'être le moment parfait, mais que faire pour embêter Servilus aujourd'hui ? pensa Sirius. Brusquement, une idée lui vint : donner envie à Snape de manger quelque chose de vraiment tordu.

Rémus étant amoureux et Snape étant stupide, ils n'avaient pas remarqué la protubérance presque indécelable sur l'abdomen de Snape. Sirius désespérait d'être découvert, même si ça impliquait de faire flipper Snape l'espace d'une minute.

Snape secoua Rémus pour le réveiller. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Severus ? » demanda ce dernier avant de bâiller.

« J'ai faim ! » s'exclama Snape comme s'il était encore un bambin.

« D'accord, descendons aux cuisines, » soupira Rémus.

Ils arrivèrent aux cuisines et chatouillèrent la poire, qui se transforma en une poignée de porte. Une douzaine d'elfes de maison se précipita pour leur demander ce qui leur ferait plaisir.

« Je crois que je vais juste prendre une pomme s'il vous plaît ! » dit Rémus. On lui présenta immédiatement un assortiment de six variétés différentes de pommes. Il mordit dans l'une d'entre elles. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre Sevvie ? »

« Je voudrais un bol de tripes et de crème aux œufs, » dit-il, et pendant que les elfes de maison se dépêchaient de lui trouver ça, Rémus lui lança un regard où se mêlaient amusement et dégoût.

Ils s'assirent à une table puis trois elfes se présentèrent avec la crème aux oeufs et cinq autres avec les tripes. Snape versa la crème sur les tripes, prit une cuillère et commença à engloutir le tout.

« Tu es sûr que ça va Sev ? » demanda Rémus alors qu'il avait fini son bol et en entamait un second. Il s'arrêta de manger.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en dévisageant Rémus.

« Pour rien ! » répondit ce dernier tandis que Snape recommençait à manger.

Ils quittèrent les cuisines à deux heures du matin, après que Snape eut ingurgité cinq bols de tripes, trois Bièraubeurres et deux boîtes de Chocogrenouilles.

Sirius, ne désirant pas être un bébé en surpoids et n'ayant pas spécialement faim, refusa le tout qui alla à la place dans l'estomac de Snape.

Le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner, tout le corps enseignant regarda avec des yeux ronds Snape mélanger ses oeufs et son porridge. Depuis, la grande attraction de chaque repas était de voir quel mélange bizarre Snape pourrait bien inventer.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Suite à la demande populaire (si, 3 personnes c'est une demande populaire) voici la suite de Revenge. Quand Sévichou réalise qu'il a un polichinel dans le tiroir et quand Siri se découvre une vocation dans le kickboxing...

4/11

On était maintenat fin août et Snape rendait toujours hommage aux dieux de la porcelaine chaque matin, midi et soir. Personne ne savait que Rémus, qui occuperait le poste de professeur de défanse contre les forces du mal cette année, utilisait chaque soir la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez Snape avant de retourner squareGrimmaurd le matin.

La tête de Ron (qui semblait avoir un peu pris la grosse tête) fut mémorable lorsqu'Harry reçut le badge de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch; et bien qu'il fut toujours déprimé, il allait considérablement mieux et avait retrouvé le moral, et était presque dans son état normal quand il commença à sortir avec Hermione.

Rémus entra dans la salle de bain alors que Snape était en train de vomir.

« Allez, tu as promis d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh il y a plus d'un mois! »

« D'accord, j'irai aujourd'hui si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

« Merci Sev! » dit-il en déposant un baiser su sa tête.

Sirius écoutait fébrilement pendant que Snape descendait à l'infirmerie, s'acheminant maintenant vers la fin de son quatrième mois de grossesse. Son ventre se voyait un peu plus mais il ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte.

Il s'arrêta soudain. On pouvait entendre la voix d'Harry et d'Hermione, l'excitation de Sirius redoubla d'intensité.

Ce dernier mois, il avait prêté l'oreille et réalisé comment James et ses actions avaient amené Snape à détester Harry.

« Viens 'Mione » supplia Harry.

« Non Harry, je n'irai pas voler avec toi! » dit-elle. Harry battit des cils.

« Fais-le si tu m'aimes Mione! »

« Bon, d'accord » répondit-elle, hésitante.

« Super, on y va! » s'exclama t-il en la tirant derrière lui sans remarquer Snape et lui fonçant droit dedans. Sirius eut l'impression de se trouver dans des montagnes russes alors q'il se baladait dans l'abdomen de Snape.

« Ouaaaais! » se dit-il, mais ses pensées furent interrompues.

« Oups! » dit Harry, et Hermione et lui taillèrent la route.

« POTTER! GRANGER! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE!!! » hurla Snape. Harry lui fit un doigt d'honneur alors qu'ils s'enfuiyaient.

Se disant qu'il les aurait à leur prochain cours de potion, il continua son chemin vers l'infirmerie.

Voyant qu'il n'y était toujours pas allé, Rémus avait menacé de s'y rendre lui-même et de ramener Mme Pomfresh jusqu'aux donjons.

« Bonjour Sévérus! »s'exclama t-elle « En quoi puis-je vous aider? »

« Il semblerait que j'ai un problème d'estomac. » dit-il.

« Et bien, asseyez-vous sur le lit et enlevez vos vêtements s'il vous plaît. » dit-elle. Il s'assit avant qu'elle ne ferme les rideaux et sorte.

« Vous avez termin... » commença t-elle en revenant, mais s'arrêta en voyant la vaste protubérance qu'était son ventre.

« Oui, alors vous me les faites ces tests ou quoi? » demanda t-il alors qu'elle revenait de sa surprise et se forcait à bouger.

« Oui, juste un petit test sanguin! » dit-elle avant de prendre un peu de sang dans la paume de sa main et d'aller l'analyser. Elle revint quelque minutes plus tard avec les résultats, visiblement agitée.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi? » demanda Snape avec prudence.

« Ok, je vais être directe, vous êtes enceint! »

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Snape tomba évanoui sur le lit.

5/11

Sirius attendit patiemment Rémus. Le moment où il avait été découvert avait été purement jouissif, Snape c'était évanoui en entendant le nouvelle et était toujours en état de choc.

Rémus arriva par la cheminée. « Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? » demanda t-il, l'air inquiet.

« Je suis allé voir Mme Pomfresh, et j'ai découvert quelque chose d'horrible. » dit Snape.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être si affreux? » demanda Rémus.

« Je suis enceint! » répondit-il, et au lieu de prendre ses jambes à son cou, Rémus sembla... excité?

« Vraiment, ça va être génial, on va être parents, bien sûr il va falloir qu'on se marie... » dit-il, mais Snape le coupa.

« Mariés, parents? Oh que non, je veut avorter! » répliqua t-il. Rémus dit exactement ce que pensait Sirius.

« Quoi! »

« Je veut avorter, et ça doit être fait rapidement sinon ça ne sera plus possible! »

Une semaine plus tard, ils étaient tous deux assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Mme Pomfresh, le nouveau ministre de le magie, Arthur Weasley et bien sûr, Albus Dumbledore.

« Je suppose que nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes içi? » dit Dumbledore; tout le monde acquiesca.

« Maintenant, Severus, d'après ce que Rémus m'a dit, vous vouler avorter le bébé mais lui non, c'est bien ça? »

« Oui, professeur, et j'exige d'avoir la liberté d'avorter puisque c'est moi qui dois le porter. »

« Pas vraiment M. Snape, il est maintenant légalement établi légalement ue dès la naissance du bébé, il sera confia à la garde de Ré... M. Lupin. » dit Arthur Weasley (ndt: Yeah, Tutur powaaa!)

« OUAIS! OUAIS! OUAIS! » pensa Sirius, tout excité. « J'ai Lunard comme Papa! J'ai Lunard comme Papa! » chantonna t-il dans sa tête, puisque techniqement parlant il n'avait pas encore vraiment de bouche, mais développait des bras et des jambes.

« Mais et les lois anti-loup-garous alors?! » demanda Snape.

« Va donc te jeter dans le lac, espèce d'abruti congénital! » pensa Sirius.

« Ces lois ont été abrogées très récemment. » dit Dumbledore en souriant à Rémus, qui paraissait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi vous ne lui transférez pas la grossesse? » demanda Snape.

« Parce que ses transformations seraient trop éprouvantes pour le bébé, et même si on le pouvait la grossesse est de tout façon trop avancée. » dit Mme Pomfresh.

« Je pense ue c'est tout ce que nous avions besoin de savoir, s'il n'y pas d'autres questions... » dit Dumbledore en regardant Snape et Rémus qui ne répondirent pas.

« Dans ce cas vous pouvez partir. » dit Mme Pomfresh. Rémus se lava et partit.

Il arriva à la gargouille où Harry l'attendait. « Tu as obtenu la garde du bébé? » demanda t-il avec excitation, Rémus acquiesca.

« Comment tu vas l'appeler? » dit Harry suffisament fort pour que Snape l'entende.

« Si c'est une fille, Lily Julia Lupin, si c'est un garçon Sirius James Lupin » répondit Rémus, tout excité. Harry poussa un « Wouhou !» triomphant et un petit sourire étira ce qui tenait lieu de bouche à Sirius.

Rémus transplana dans les appartements de Snape, dans lesquels ledit Snape était étendu sur son lit, enceint de 6 mois, extrêmement gonflé et mangeant des cornichons couverts de chocolat. (ndt: rappelez moi de ne pas faire d'enfants)

« Qu'est-ce que TU veut? » maugréa Snape.

« Il a donné des coups ou pas encore? » demanda Rémus avec impatience, ignorant la dernière remarque.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas sentir puisque c'est TOI le parent! » répliqua sèchement Snape, il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que Rémus soit allé contre son avis et ait été voir Dumbledore pour garder le bébé.

« Ecoute, Sévérus, je suis désolé mais je ne voulais pas que tu avortes! »

« C'est aussi bien que ce soit toi qui le prenne, cet enfant sera une épine enlevée de mon pied. » dit-il. Rémus soupiraet s'assit à côté de Snape sur le lit. Il posa ses mains sur le ventre arrondi de ce dernier et Sirius se dit que c'était le moment rêvé pour donner son premier coup. Les yeux de Rémus s'éclairèrent et il sortit de la chambre en courant.

« Bon d'accord! Autant commencer la torture n° 3! » pensa Sirius en donnant un coup de pieds dans les côtes de Snape. Il continua à taper jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une autre main se poser doucement sur Snape, celle d'Harry. Il donna un petit coup et entendit s'éléver la voix d'Harry.

« Wow! C'est incroyable! » dit-il dans un murmure.

« Je sais, ça va être merveilleux, ce sera comme ton petit frère! » dit Rémus, puisqu'Harry emménagerait avec son parrain de substitution pendant les vacances de Noël dans un apartement que Rémus avait pris récemment, peu après avoir trouvé son nouvel emploi. Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux et avait plus d'argent maintenant que les lois anti loup-garous étaient abrogées les une après les autres.

« Je sais, ce sera comme la famille que j'ai toujours voulu avoir! » soupira Harry, l'air un peu triste, et Rémus l'embrassa (ndt: avec les bras, hein, pas de bisou. Pervers, va)

« Allez viens, tu veut qu'on aille dîner à Pré-Au-Lard? » demanda Rémus, ce qui eut pour effet de faire Harry se sentir bien mieux.

« Ok! » dit-il, et ils sortirent de la pièce où Sirius recommenca à donner des coups de pieds à Snape.

Des reviews! Des reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

8/11 

« FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEUE, SALOP DE LOUP GAROU! TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE !» hurla Snape à Rémus, furieux. 

« AH PARCE QUE MAINTENANT C'EST DE MA FAUTE ? IL FAUT ETRE DEUX POUR FAIRE CA ! » cria Rémus en retour. Sirius plaqua ses minuscules mains sur ses oreilles.

Plus que deux mois à tenir, se dit-il. 

« JE VOULAIS M'EN DÉBARASSER, MAIS NON, IL A FALLU QUE MONSIEUR VIRE GUIMAUVE ET MAINTENANT ON EST COINCÉS ! » beugla Snape. Rémus soupira et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je le veux toujours, Sev, même si ça n'est pas ton cas, » dit-il en essayant de se rapprocher de Snape, mais il dut se baisser vivement pour éviter l'assiette que celui-ci lui lança. Il transplana dans le living room de son appartement où l'attendait Harry.

9/11 

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il à Rémus qui secoua la tête. 

« Il a piqué une crise quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas du bébé et il m'a lancé une assiette à la tête, » dit Rémus.

« Pouah ! Et ben, dis toi que d'ici deux mois tu n'auras plus à faire à lui… » dit Harry. Rémus haussa les épaules. 

« C'est tout le problème, je veux avoir à faire à lui, moi, je l'aime, » soupira t-il. Harry avait l'air mal à l'aise. 

« Sinon, quand est-ce qu'Hermione arrive ? » demanda Rémus dans une tentative pour changer de sujet. Harry sembla se dérider. 

« Vers sept heures ! » répondit-il avec un sourire. Après tout, tous les parrains ne laissaient pas la petite amie de leur filleul venir dormir toute la semaine.

« Il ne nous reste qu'une heure ! » dit Rémus en se précipitant dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas, vu que les parents de Hermione venaient dîner aussi ce soir-là.

« Du calme Rémus ! » dit Harry alors qu'il venait faire un petit tour dans la cuisine et qu'il dut éviter une des casseroles qui passaient en volant devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Ron ? » demanda Rémus. La bonne humeur de Harry sembla diminuer sensiblement, et Rémus se rappela leur dispute.

Flash back 

« LA FERME ESPECE DE SNOBINARD ! TU TE PRENDS POUR LE MEILLEUR TOUT CA PARCE QUE TU ES HARRY POTTER ! » hurla Ron. 

« JE NE SAIS MEME PAS POURQUOI JE SUIS TON AMI, WEASLEY ! » répliqua Harry. 

« CA C'EST PARCE QUE JE SUIS TON SEUL AMI ! » 

« C'EST CA OUI ! J'AI PLUS D'AMIS QUE TU N'EN AURAS JAMAIS ! » 

« AH TU CROIS CA ! ILS SONT COMME MOI, ILS SE SERVAIENT DE TOI PARCE QUE TU ES CONNU ! » 

Fin du flash back 

Rémus n'avait pas pu entendre ce qui s'était passé ensuite à cause de Snape qui lui cassait les pieds pour avoir quelque chose - dont il ne se souvenait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Harry n'avait plus adressé la parole à Ron (qui était revenu en rampant deux jours plus tard) depuis.

Quelqu'un sonna finalement à la porte d'entrée et Harry alla ouvrir. 

C'est parti…se dit-il en ouvrant la porte. 

10/11 

Harry et Ron étaient assis dans la salle commune en train de faire leurs devoirs, lorsque soudain Ron avait dit : 

« Tu passes trop de temps avec Hermione cette année. » 

Cette remarque surprit Harry. « Je pense que je dois tout de même passer du temps avec ma petite amie. » 

« Quitte-la, alors ! » 

« Non ! » 

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire moi ? » 

« Tu t'en trouverais une si tu pouvais ! » 

« LA FERME ESPECE DE SNOBINARD ! TU TE PRENDS POUR LE MEILLEUR TOUT CA PARCE QUE TU ES HARRY POTTER ! » hurla Ron. 

« JE NE SAIS MEME PAS POURQUOI JE SUIS TON AMI, WEASLEY ! » répliqua Harry. 

« CA C'EST PARCE QUE JE SUIS TON SEUL AMI ! » 

« C'EST CA OUI ! J'AI PLUS D'AMIS QUE TU N'EN AURAS JAMAIS ! » 

« AH TU CROIS CA! ILS SONT COMME MOI, ILS SE SERVAIENT DE TOI PARCE QUE TU ES CONNU ! » 

Harry s'assit dans son lit, de la sueur ruisselant sur son front et sa cicatrice. Le rêve qui le hantait était presque aussi terrible que celui avec les portes et le département des myst... Non, il tâcha de ne pas penser à ça, cela lui rappelait trop Sirius. Il lui manquait tellement que penser à lui était douloureux à chaque fois. Lentement, il se recoucha et tenta de se rendormir.

Rémus transplana une fois encore dans la chambre de Snape, s'attendant à ce qu'on lui lance quelque chose à la figure. Mais Snape était endormi, et paraissait faire un cauchemar. Rémus se pencha sur lui et le réveilla doucement. Il battit des paupières, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand il vit Rémus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il froidement. 

« Je suis venu m'excuser d'avoir été un abruti pareil ces derniers mois. » 

« Dis plutôt ces dernières années ! » grommela Snape. 

« D'accord, années. Est-ce que tu pourras jamais me pardonner ? J'ai un appartement, tu pourrais emménager avec Harry et moi, et une fois que le bébé sera né on pourra s'occuper de lui ou d'elle ensemble. »

« D'accord, tant que Potter reste loin de moi. Au fait, c'est lui, je l'ai appris la semaine dernière. » 

« On peut toujours l'appeler Sirius James ? » demanda Rémus avec excitation. Snape haussa les épaules. 

« Je n'ai aucun membre de ma famille dont je voudrais qu'il porte le nom. » dit-il. Rémus s'assit au bout du lit et posa sa main sur l'énorme ventre de Snape, enceint de huit mois.

« Bonjour Sirius. Tu vas être tellement beau, je meure d'impatience de te voir ! » roucoula-t-il. Snape rit et embrassa Rémus. 

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à nouveau profondément amoureux. 

11/11 

« REMUS ! » beugla Snape. Le cri se répercuta en un écho sur les murs de la petite chambre à coucher. 

Rémus se précipita dans la pièce où se trouvait son amoureux, à présent très enceint. « Oui, Sevie chéri ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Il me faut un bol de glace, tout de suite ! » dit-il avec humeur. 

« Oui Sevie ! » dit Rémus. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Snape avant de se dépêcher d'aller à la cuisine. Bien sûr, Snape avait accepté de le reprendre, mais bien qu'il n'en ait rien dit, Rémus savait qu'il ne faisait que commencer à payer le prix de son attitude infantile.

Sirius s'était calmé au long du dernier mois, et profitait du temps qu'il lui restait à passer en Snape bien plus que les huit derniers mois. Soudain, il sentit le niveau du liquide qui l'entourait baisser.

« Rémus ! Où est ma crème glacée ? » appela Snape avec colère alors que Rémus se dépêchait d'apporter des bols de glace à la vanille, au chocolat et à la fraise.

« Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que tu voulais, alors j'ai pris de tout. » dit-il. Snape pris le bol de chocolat et l'attaqua avec enthousiasme. Mais soudain, il s'arrêta.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Sev ? » demanda Rémus, l'air inquiet, alors que Snape baissait les yeux. 

« Je viens de perdre les eaux. » dit Snape, sachant qu'il était temps pour le bébé de sortir. 

« Oh merde ! » dit Rémus avant d'aider Snape à se relever ce qui, considérant le poids qu'il avait pris, était loin d'être une tâche aisée. Il prit le sac qu'ils avaient préparé et entra dans la cheminée.

« Tu crois que tu peux utiliser la poudre de Cheminette pour aller à Ste Mangouste ? » demanda Rémus, et Snape acquiesca lentement. Rémus jeta un peu de poudre dans le feu et ils arrivèrent bientôt à la réception de Ste Mangouste. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'étage des urgences et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire « ouf », ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'accouchement, où Snape écrasait la main de Rémus comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« A trois, poussez. Un…deux…trois ! » dit le guérisseur, et Snape poussa de toutes ses forces. 

« Plus fort ! Poussez plus fort ! » cria-t-il. 

« Je peux pas, » gémit Snape. 

« Fais-le pour moi ! » dit Rémus, et Snape inspira avant de pousser à nouveau. 

« Félicitations, vous avez une belle petite fille ! L'autre arrive ! » dit le guérisseur en portant une fillette rousse aux yeux verts.

« Une fille ? Un autre ? » s'exclama Snape. 

« POUSSEZ ! » ordonna le guérisseur. Snape poussait, mais le bébé ne semblait pas vouloir sortir. Finalement, le guérisseur dit…

« Félicitations, c'est un garçon ! » et il leur montra un minuscule bébé aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.

Ils les emmenèrent tous les deux et les nettoyèrent avant de les donner à leurs parents, très fiers bien qu'épuisés. 

« Doux Jésus, elle est le portrait craché de Lily, et lui ressemble à…» dit Rémus. Snape finit la phrase, à son grand étonnement.

« Sirius, » dit-il en souriant. Les bébés furent placés dans un grand berceau pendant que les parents remplissaient les certificats de naissance.

Sirius regarda la petite fille qui semblait sourire, et une voix familière (il avait le sentiment d'être le seul à pouvoir l'entendre) lui dit:

« Salut Sirius ! » Il réalisa alors où il l'avait déjà entendue et grogna à l'idée d'avoir Lily pour soeur. 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

Sirius gloussa tandis qu'Harry le faisait tourner. Il avait un peu plus d'un an, Harry et Hermione étaient tous deux préfets en chef.

« Descends-le pour le petit déjeuner Harry ! » dit Rémus alors que lui-même prenait Lily dans ses bras. 

« Tu vas bien grandir et devenir un courageux Griffondor, aussi beau que ton oncle Sirius, » dit Harry en le mettant sur ses épaules. Sirius s'accrocha à ses cheveux.

« Un peu, que je suis beau, Patmol en force ! » essaya de dire Sirius, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut… 

« Patmol ! » Rémus leva la tête et sourit au premier mot de son fils. 

« Sévie ! » appela Rémus en donnant Lily à Harry. Elle regarda Sirius et leva les yeux au ciel. 

« Il faut que tu fasses le malin et que tu parles en premier ! » dit-elle en souriant. C'est alors qu'Hermione entra dans la pièce, avec dans ses bras un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons.

Moins d'un mois après la naissance des jumeaux, Hermione et Harry avaient découvert qu'ils attendaient un heureux événement, qui arriva quatre mois plus tard. Ils étaient à présent très occupés entre le bébé et leurs responsabilités de Préfets en chefs, mais ils s'en sortaient, et Mme Pomfresh ou l'un des professeurs s'occupaient du bébé pendant la journée.

« Salut Mione ! » dit Harry en embrassant sa fiancée ; ils avaient prévu de se marier peu après avoir fini Poudlard. « Salut James, comment va mon grand garçon aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry. Hermione souriait.

« Pourquoi Rémus faisait tout ce raffut ? » demanda t-elle, et au même moment Snape arrivait en courant dans la pièce, suivi de près par Rémus.

« Redis-le Sirius ! » dit Harry.

Sirius prononça fièrement : « Patmol ! » 

Snape s'évanouit. 

« T'as toujours le truc avec lui, pas vrai Patmol ? » dit James en riant. 

FIN 


End file.
